combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AR-15 Double Barrel
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |features = Double Barrel Double Magazine |restrictions = None |popularity = Low due to rarity |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |features = Double Barrel Double Magazine |restrictions = None |popularity = Low due to rarity |stats = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The AR-15 Double Barrel is a 1-Star Gold Grade NX Rare Assault Rifle released during the 07/18/13 unscheduled game update. Overview The AR-15 Double Barrel is a unique Assault Rifle and is designed from the real life weapon 'Gilboa Snake Double Barrel AR-15'. At first glance, its statistics seem poor. The weak 36 damage, the hefty 36 points of recoil, and the 63 points of accuracy are arguably large flaws. However, the fact that the weapon fires two rounds at once mitigates these weaknesses to an extent. The weapon's low accuracy can be disregarded due to the fact that each bullet follows a different path while using hipfire or aimed fire; making both bullets hit at longer distances in medium distances spot on difficult. Consequently, the AR-15 is capable of dealing damage equal to 36 IF both bullets hit the same enemy. When only one bullet hits the target, the enemy will only be dealt around 18 damage in close range (less if the target is further away). The AR-15 suffers from a few disadvantages: its extreme recoil and spread, its poor accuracy, and its damage drop off. The AR-15 becomes a 6 hit kill at a distance of opposing roofs on Oil Rig and a 7+ hit kill if both bullets doesn't hit your target every six shots making it extremely undesirable in long-range combat. Sustained automatic fire with this weapon is highly inefficient, even in close quarters. At the same time, the AR-15 is also undesirable in long-range combat since the high recoil and uncontrollable inaccuracy makes it unsuitable for even Tap Firing. One of this gun's biggest advantage is the increased chances of getting a headshot. Although this also increases the chance of missing your enemy and only dealing half damage, the Double Barrel mechanic allows users to hit an opponent in the head with 2 bullets per each shot. This can be extremely useful against players peeking from the head or when a headshot gets tanked; if the first bullet gets tanked, there's a possibility that the second bullet may finish off your enemy. The AR-15 Double Barrel may only have a scope attachment, as the double barrels and the double magazines make it useless to have one suppressor or one extended magazine attached. Variants Events & Trivia Events= *It was available for Permanent duration in the Brazilian Black Friday 2014 (11/28/2014 to 11/30/2014) for 36,860 NX. *It was available for Permanent duration on the 5th of May, 2016 Special Offer for 36,860 NX on Combat Arms Global. *It was available for Permanent duration on the 28th of September, 2016 Special Offer for 36,860 NX on Combat Arms Global. *It was given to all players who participated on the 1st of March, 2017 Combatpoly for 7 days. |-| Trivia= *This weapon is based on the Silver Shadow Gilboa Snake. *Its the first weapon to shoot 2 bullets at the same time using only 1 ammo. *It is the only Assault Rifle that can change one's crosshair when used. *It is the only weapon that features a "< >" recticle. **Any custom reticles will be replaced (except colors). **Using a default reticle will still have the green dot in the middle when using this weapon. *The AR-15 shoots two bullets at once while the ammo counter goes down once for each shot. Because of this, the AR-15 technically has 60/180 bullets. *This gun was released on Combat Arms Brazil in 10/10/2013, and was available for direct NX purchase. *Just like the MSG-90 CAMO, the player looks at the magazine before inserting it. Media Animations = |-| Images = AR-15 DB Overview.png AR-15 DB hud.jpg 2013-09-18_00001.jpg ar-15 double barrel.png|AR-15 Double Barrel with acog |-| Sounds = ;Firing * ; Reload * * * ;Others * Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:2013 Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star